Light
"Light" is a song by Sungkyu, and the sixth track in INFINITE's second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Shine You’re The Light 내 맘에 들어 온 거니 말해줘 언제부턴지 고개를 돌리면 니 눈이 떠올라 Can I Could I Be Your Man 시간은 널 향해 흐르나 봐 아무 말 없는 너의 손짓에 난 눈을 감지 못해 니가 더 선명해져 가 So Give Me The Light Give Me The Light 빛나는 니 미소가 날 녹여 세상을 밝혀 내 앞을 비춰 나 모두 변하고 사라진다고 해도 너만의 빛이 느껴져 Light In My Eye I, I, I 네게 다가가 피하려고 해봐도 안돼 더 기다릴 순 없어 You, You, You 내 손을 잡아 피해갈 수는 없어 지금 그 빛을 갖겠어 빛나는 니 미소가 날 녹여 세상을 밝혀 내 앞을 비춰 (You Light Up My Night You Make Me So Right) 모든 것을 보게 해 Give Me The Light 내 앞을 언제나 밝히는 빛 I Wanna Kiss You I Wanna Hold You Tight 너와 나누고 싶어 니 모든걸 나에게 기대길 You, You, You 내게 다가와 이 순간을 지워도 나는 너를 놓지 않아 I, I, I 네 손을 잡아 Can’t Let You Go Wanna Make You Feel My Love Lady, Lady Cuz You Are The One For Me 시간이 지나도 Wanna Be Love Your Love 네 맘도 망설이지 않게 조심스럽게 조금씩 다가가 자연스럽게 너에게 보여줄게 |-|Romanization= Shine You’re The Light nae mame deureo on geoni malhaejwo eonjebuteonji gogaereul dollimyeon ni nuni tteoolla Can I Could I Be Your Man siganeun neol hyanghae heureuna bwa amu mal eomneun neoui sonjise nan nuneul gamji motae niga deo seonmyeonghaejyeo ga So Give Me The Light Give Me The Light bitnaneun ni misoga nal nogyeo sesangeul barkhyeo nae apeul bichwo na modu byeonhago sarajindago haedo neomanui bichi neukkyeojyeo Light In My Eye I, I, I nege dagaga piharyeogo haebwado andwae deo gidaril sun eobseo You, You, You nae soneul jaba pihaegal suneun eobseo jigeum geu bicheul gatgesseo bitnaneun ni misoga nal nogyeo sesangeul barkhyeo nae apeul bichwo (You Light Up My Night You Make Me So Right) modeun geoseul boge hae Give Me The Light nae apeul eonjena barkhineun bit I Wanna Kiss You I Wanna Hold You Tight neowa nanugo sipeo ni modeungeol naege gidaegil You, You, You naege dagawa i sunganeul jiwodo naneun neoreul nochi anha I, I, I ne soneul jaba Can’t Let You Go Wanna Make You Feel My Love Lady, Lady Cuz You Are The One For Me sigani jinado Wanna Be Love Your Love ne mamdo mangseoriji anke josimseureopge jogeumssik dagaga jayeonseureopge neoege boyeojulge |-|English= Shine You’re The Light Did you come into my heart? Tell me, since when? When I turn my head I think about your eyes Can I Could I Be Your Man Time seems to be flowing toward you At your wordless gestures I can’t close my eyes You get even clearer So Give Me The Light Give Me The Light Your shining smile melts me It reveals the world, it shines in front of me Even if everything changes and disappears I only feel your light Light in my eye I, I, I I’ll go to you I try to avoid it but I can’t, I can’t wait anymore You, you, you, hold my hand You can’t avoid it, I will have that light right now Your shining smile melts me It reveals the world, it shines in front of me (You Light Up My Night You Make Me So Right) Making me see everything Give Me The Light The light that always shine in front of me I Wanna Kiss You I Wanna Hold You Tight I want to share everything with you I hope you’ll lean on me You, You, You, come to me Even if this moment gets erased, I won’t let you go I, I, I, hold your hand Can’t Let You Go Wanna Make You Feel My Love Lady, Lady Cuz You Are The One For Me Even after time passes Wanna Be Love Your Love So your heart won’t hesitate I’ll carefully go to you, little by little Naturally, I will show you Category:Songs